baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/You're On College? Episode
MCU Brooke and Dana walk through the park Brooke: No way!! Dana: What’s wrong? Brooke: THEM!! *points at a kissing couple* Back in a sec!! *walks over to them* Hey They stop kissing Aria & Jason: BROOKE?! Brooke: Hey there Aria: You go to MCU? Brooke: (sacastic) No, I just live here!! Jason: Is Bree here too? Brooke: My roomie Aria: (scared) Chase too? Brooke: Sure! And they won’t like it, that you two are a thing now!! Jason: You can change nothing!! *pulls Aria with him* Dana: *walks over to Brooke* Who are they? Brooke: The boy is Bree’s ex-boyfriend and father of her child. And the girl is Chase’ ex-girlfriend and mother of his child Dana: And they’re dating now? Brooke: I think so… Don’t tell Bree and Chase!! Mission Creek High School Nanny and Debby are standing at Debby’s locker Nanny: Where is Delany? Debby: I have no idea Nanny: Wait!! Over there is a blonde in a rich girl dress Debby: Nanny, the nicest person I know Nanny: And now you know, why I never had a friend With Delany Delany: *laughs* Tyler: You’re cute when you laugh Delany: Thank you Tyler: *smiles at her* Delany: And you’re cute when you smile Tyler: *kisses her* Delany: *kisses him back* They pull apart Tyler: Do you wanna go out with me? On a date? Oh.. and be my girlfriend? Delany: Yes, yes and oh… yes Tyler: *laughs* Great Delany: *hugs him* Tyler: *holds her tight* MCU Bree, Chase, Brooke, Spencer, Lora and Dana sit on a table Bree: Is that *points at Jason* who I think it is? Mason: *sits down next to Bree* Who? Bree: My ex-boyfriend, who cheated on me Mason: But now you have me *kisses her cheek* And I never would cheat on you!!! Bree: *smiles* Thanks Chase: And there’s Aria with him Brooke: Are you okay? Chase: Yea, why shouldn’t I be? Sam: *sits down* Brooke, he’s busy with my sister. But please don’t make her pregnant! Chase: I promise I won’t. One baby is enough for now Brooke: Thank you. I feel so much better now Chase: You might be capable of handling two baby’s, but I’m not Brooke: It’s okay!! Where is Marcus? Marcus: *sits down* Missed me? Brooke: Just asking Marcus: Meet my guys Marco and Timo walk over Marco & Timo: (flirty) Heyy Bree/Brooke/Lora/Dana: Taken/Married/Taken/Not interressted Marco & Timo: Woo.. Dana: Gotta go!! *gets up and leaves* Marcus: What’s wrong with her? Lora: I better go after her *runs after Dana* With Lora and Dana Lora: What’s wrong? Dana: Marco is my ex-boyfriend and Timo my kindergarten best friend, who made me pregnant, but I lost the baby, because he beat me up Lora: Oh my gosh… Dana *hugs her* Dana: It’s okay *hugs her back* Lora: I couldn’t imagine life without knowing that Cody is alive Brooke: *runs over* Hey, what’s wrong?? Dana: Marco ex-boyfriend. Timo beat me up, while I was pregnant from him Brooke: I’ll talk to Marcus Dana: You don’t have to!! Brooke: Yes, I do!! With Brooke and Marcus Marcus: Why you wanna talk to me? Brooke: Because of your new friends Marcus: What about them? Brooke: They are bad news Marcus: How do you know? Brooke: Dana knows them Marcus: And? That’s why they’re bad news? Brooke: Timo is agressiv!! Marcus: You can’t be serious!? Brooke: But I- Someone screams Brooke: What was that? Marcus and Brooke run in the direction, the scream came from Marcus: Is that? Brooke: Timo beating up a boy!! *runs over and pulls Timo away from the boy* Marcus: *helps the other boy up* Are you okay? Jake: Yea… You stepped in the right time Brooke: *holds Timo’s arm tighter* Timo: That hurts!! Brooke: You wanna say that a little girl is hurting you?? *holds the arm tighter* Timo: I can’t feel my arm!! Brooke: Good and when I let go of you, you gonna leave campus and drop out!! Got it!!! Timo: (in pain) Got it!! Brooke: *throws him to the ground* Great Timo: *gets up and runs away* Jake: *walks towards Brooke* Thank you *hugs her* Brooke: No problem Jake *hugs him back* Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript